fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Miim Tail
Miim Tail is a purple demon who uses a combination of mimicry magic and his natural demonic abilities. He is a member of Fairy Tail Guild and a member of The Non-Humans alongside Stein , Skarp, and Sitches. He is well known for his demonic abilitites and his incredible speed and strength. Appearance Miim is a scruffy purple-skinned half demon. He has a long lizard-like tail as well as triple jointed legs and blood red eyes with yellow slit pupils. He is often seen wearing a jacket and black shorts along with a pair of wrist shackles, which he uses as bracelets. His demonic form is much larger and bulkier as well as having an extra set of arms, a dual snout, and much larger claws. Personality Miim is relatively shy wizard who is eaisily scared by just about anything. He ussually would be hiding behind Stein or another large object in the precence of anyone or anything unfamiliar. Around family and friends however he is extremely lively, energetic, and to some extent mischevious. History Miim was born in Hargeon Town to his single mother who was the only person who accepted him despite his appearance. They lived together for five years until a mob burned down their house due to believing that Miim was the spawn of Satan himself, and brought to this world to do evil. His mother died saving him. Miim then started a search for a family that would accept him. that led him to Fairy Tail and eventually forming the Non-Humans group. Synopsis Physical Abilities Speed Miim's unique physical makeup allow him to run at speeds five times that of a normal human Reflexes/Senses Miim has naturally hightened senses allowing extremely presice smell, sight, hearing, taste, and reflexes Wall Crawling Miim can use his claws to grab onto and walk on walls and other objects Teeth Miim has teeth His teeth are sharp Nuff said Magic 'Mimic' (擬態ミミック (Mimikku)) Miim can copy the magic of his opponents and use it as if it were his own Demonic Magic (悪魔魔法 (Akuma mahō)) A form of lost magic only usable by demons that has many different uses Demon Form (悪魔の形 (Akuma no katachi)) This spell turns the user into a stronger form, enhancing all physical abilities Demon's roar (悪魔の轟音 (Akuma no gōon)) A spell that releases a burst of demonic sound energy in the form of a roar Fire Flight (ファイアフライト (Faiafuraito)) This spell grants the user a temporary pair of wings made of dark fire allowing flight Shadow's Might (影の力 (Kage no chikara)) This spell transforms the user's shadow into a clone of the target, the caster has full control over it Comeback (戻って (Modotte)) A healing spell that is so powerfull that it can regenerate vital organs, limbs, and even bring back people from the dead (but only if they died within 5 minutes of casting the spell) Blade of the Damned (邪悪の刃 (Jaaku no ha)) This spell causes the user's weapon(s) to emmit an aura of demonic energy, alllowing the weapon to destrpy anything it is used on as well as granting temporary indestructablity 'Unison Raid' (ユニゾンレイド (Yunizonreido)) This spell allows two Mages to unite similar Magical powers to attack with a stronger magical attack. Brimstone Buzzer (ブリムストンブザー (Burimusutonbuzā)) (Miim + Stein) Stein uses the Bionic Blade: Model 2 and sends it through the wings produced by the Fire Flight spell, creating flaming blades of destruction Robotic Rampage (ロボット暴行 (Robotto bōkō)) (Miim + Stein) Stein uses his Mecha-Morph magic to transform into a suit of armor for Miim as he uses his Demon Form spell, turning the two into a cybernetic demon wizard with both of their magical abilities. Weapons Demon Claws Miim has a set of of metallic finger-claws which can be used like knives, armor, and in some cases throwing projectiles Notes/Trivia -Yeet